Kumojaki
is the leader of the Three Cadets of Sabaku from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, and very loyal to their leader. He ends most of his sentences with "~zeyo!". Personality Kumojaki has shown to have a constant calm personality wherever he goes. He likes to see other people's pain and has no problem using this to his liking. Full of himself, he claims that not even one hundred Cures can defeat him. Despite this, he is mannered, and always introduces himself to someone he is going to use or fight with, and never fights unfairly. However, he never hesitates to tell people their weaknesses and even encouraging them to become stronger. Although being evil, Kumojaki believes in fair fights, and will never fight enemies that are too weak. Kumojaki is also shown to have a sense of loyalty as seen in episode 41 when he decides to finish Sasorina's fight. History Before Heartcatch Pretty Cure In the first chapter of Heartcatch Pretty Cure Novel, it is explained that Sabaku created Kumojaki by using the genes of a spider and the wilted Heart Flower of a young man aiming to become a professional martial artist. His rough demeanor and self-centered mindset only brought him misfortune and he was barred from all the martial arts schools. He was kidnapped while he was wallowing in despair. Testing Pretty Cure Kumojaki arrives in Kibougahana and creates a Desertrian to test the new Pretty Cure's strength. Watching how Cure Blossom trips and loses her Flower Tact, he thinks of them as the weakest Pretty Cure as he catches the Blossom Tact off-screen. After watching his Desertrian being purified, he tells them his name and their strength status before giving Blossom her Flower Tact back and leaving. Back at the castle, he reports to Sabaku and requests that he tests their strength once again. This time, using Ogasawara Mao's Heart Flower lures Pretty Cure out and mocks their relationship and teamwork. However, although slightly surprised by their sudden teamwork, he still thinks they are too weak to fight him and tells them to become stronger. Purification While the Cures fight their way to Kaoruko, Kumojaki and Coboraja appear before the girls challenging them to a final battle. Cure Marine along with Cure Sunshine accept the challenge, they tell Cure Moonlight and Cure Blossom to believe in them and have them go to rescue Kaoruko. Cure Marine faces off against Kumojaki and a fierce battle ensues. Kumojaki has Cure Marine on the fence until Coffret throws himself at Kumojaki in an attempt to save Cure Marine. Kumojaki claims that Coffret is only a fairy and has no real power and prepares to destroy Coffret. As he draws his sword back to make the final blow, Cure Marine jump kicks his sword shattering the blade, much to Kumojaki's surprise making him state that she still has that much power and that the battle is about to get interesting. Cure Marine tells Kumojaki that he is indeed strong, but he does not know what true power is and that Coffret is more powerful than him, due to his courage and bravery. She purifies Kumojaki with Blue Forte Wave, which causes Kumojaki to smile as he is lifted into the sky, by the purifying blue flower. New Life In episode 49, it is shown that like Sasorina, both he and Cobraja woke up from their slumber. He went off to train at the Myoudouin Dojo, under the name of Kumamoto. His new life begins with no memories of what happened. Etymology Kumo has several meanings, but the one that suits this is 'spider'. Trivia * Kumojaki is physically the strongest of the three cadets. * Kumojaki is the only 1 of the apostles to be shown trying to get stronger, even developing new attacks to use against the Cures. *His Heart Flower is the Achillea, which means "to fight". *As he mentions that the current Pretty Cure is the weakest in history, it is possible that he has met others than just them, Cure Moonlight and possibly Cure Flower. *He appears to speak in a Tosa accent. Gallery Navigation Category:Villains Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! characters